


Hate You

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, it’s two in the morning I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin - two trainees for the upcoming JYP group Stray Kids - they hate each other. Cannot stand each other. They’re mad. Just kidding: they’re actually just horny, and they really need to work something out between them if they want to ensure their place in the group.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is so very glaringly unedited I’m sorry

That fucking bitch was at it again. Vapid, childish little cocksucker really just wanted nothing more than to push Hyunjin’s buttons. When Jisung left the practice room, he had literally mocked Hyunjin and slammed the door, like a child in a hissy fit. When Chan followed after him Hyunjin just huffed, ripping off his jacket and throwing it to the floor. He was panting hard, so he sat down on the bench to breathe before getting up to review choreo, alone. 

About four hellevators later, Chan came back in. 

“Hyunjin, go to the basement practice room and talk to him,” he suggested. 

“Are you fucking kidding right now?” Hyunjin yelled, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. The towel slung around his neck shook with his broad shoulders. 

Chan shot him a warning look, and he backed down slightly, scoffing and taking a long drink of water. 

“I’m serious. There’s obviously something deeper than this going on between you two, and if you just figure it out, the whole group will be better off. Don’t fuck this up for the rest of us just because of your petty fight.” 

Hyunjin bit his chewed his bottom lip, then sighed and walked out. 

“What do you think is ‘going on’, hyung?” Changbin asked, earning nothing but a sly smile and dismissive hand wave from the older. 

Hyunjin took his time heading down, engaging in a short conversation with Day6’s Jae, who commented on his appearance. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin laughed. “Dance.” 

Jae snorted. “Yeehaw,” he mumbled. They nodded politely to each other, and Jae left the elevator. 

When he arrived at the basement practice room and walked in, what he saw didn’t surprise him. He seemed to surprise Jisung though, just for a second, before he caught his cocky composure again. 

“What?” Jisung asked tauntingly, looking away.

Hyunjin just stood at the door staring at him. “Why are you such a bitch to me? Like, do you want something?” 

“Well I want you to stop being a dick sometimes,” he replied. “But that’s not gonna fuckin’ happen.” 

“You just really like to wind me up, don’t you,” Hyunjin muttered, crossing over to where Jisung stood. “You’re so immature, and look at you, you’ve got the height to match.” Hyunjin had at least a solid three inches over Jisung, and broader shoulders to match. Jisung blinked his sparkling eyes twice, and if he was intimidated he certainly wasn’t showing it. 

The corner of his lip twitched into a challenging grin, and he kicked Hyunjin’s leg lightly, testing him. When Hyunjin didn’t react besides the darkening of his eyes, Jisung kicked harder. There was a sudden movement, then he felt a burn sear across his cheek and his head flicked sideways. 

“You wanna try that? Really? I’ll have you on your knees in seconds,” Hyunjin seethed. Jisung let his hand float up to where Hyunjin had slapped him, then looked up at him. 

“Hm?” Hyunjin coaxed. 

Jisung felt like he wasn’t in control of his own body when he reached an arm around Hyunjin’s back and the other around his head, pulling him in for a frantic kiss that surprised both of them. 

For a second Hyunjin was frozen, confused as ever, but then he gripped Jisung’s slim waist with both hands and tugged him closer. The kiss was so desperate, teeth and tongues clashing and their arms constantly grabbing and scratching to get closer. There was barely a fight for dominance, because Jisung was so much shorter and slimmer, he never had a chance in the first place. Hyunjin ran his tongue across the roof of the other’s mouth and Jisung sucked feverishly at it. He nearly collapsed when he felt the cool metal of Hyunjin’s tongue piercing before whining loudly and pulling away to breathe, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Fuck,” he panted, eyes flickering up to Hyunjin, who was wiping his own swollen lips and staring directly back at him. Jisung felt a hand around the back of his neck, and he stumbled forward when Hyunjin started leading him towards the door with it. 

“Hyun-Hyunjin, what-“ 

Hyunjin put some pressure on his neck, a fleeting sensation that earned a choked moan from Jisung. “We’re going to the dorms.” 

“What if someone-“ 

“At this point, Sungie, I don’t know if I believe that you care.” 

That shut him up. The ride over to the dorms felt like a thousand silent, tense years for Jisung, who felt his pants tightening the whole goddamn time. When the cab door finally opened and they were able to get into the building and up to their room, Hyunjin shoved him through the door to their room and locked it behind them. Hyunjin strolled lazily to Jisung’s bed and with the twitch of a finger, coaxed the other out of the centre of the room to stand directly in front of him. 

He sat down on the bed and tapped his thighs. “On your stomach,” he ordered. 

Jisung looked down at his hands and nodded, doing as he was told. He could feel his clothed dick rubbing against Hyunjin’s knee and shuddered, knowing the other could feel it too. 

“What are you g-“ he began, breath hitching when he felt Hyunjin’s long fingers trace up his upper thigh and over his ass. 

Hyunjin leaned down to his ear. “I’m gonna spank you, baby,” he began in a low murmur, earning a whimper. “How does that sound, hm?”

Jisung bit his lip, not wanting to submit to Hyunjin. At the same time, though... he really wanted to submit to Hyunjin.

Jisung shuddered. “Die in a hole,” he whispered, feeling his face and ears flush red. 

Hyunjin laughed softly. “I knew you wanted something...” he traced the trim of Jisung’s shorts, hooking his finger under and sliding his hand down the back. He felt Jisung twitch underneath him and heard a soft whine that progressed into a loud moan when he started to knead and massage Jisung’s ass with one hand, letting his other hand run up his back to tug at the soft brown hair. 

He tugged Jisung’s shorts and boxers down to his thighs and let his hands roam the plump flesh. Jisung was quivering slightly, sucking his lip between his teeth in anticipation. 

The first slap came as a surprise. It burned, and Jisung spat out a choked moan. 

“Count for me,” Hyunjin demanded, earning a broken whimper. 

“Hell no, you fucking psycho piece of-“ 

Another slap had Jisung’s legs quivering. 

“Fuck off... t-two.”

Another. 

“Th- god- three.”

Hyunjin rubbed the reddened skin, letting Jisung breathe for a second, before continuing. At seven, Jisung felt his cock leaking against Hyunjin’s pants. At ten, he thought he’d made it all the way through. His ass was burning and he was sure there were red hand marks covering all of it. 

Hyunjin went all the way up to fifteen, seeming to hit harder every time and taking out his anger, until Jisung was all but hyperventilating. Tears had spilled down his face and his bottom lip was bitten raw but he had not once said stop. Hyunjin traces his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin, making Jisung twitch. 

“W-was that all you got?” Jisung coaxed. 

“You’re so... pathetic,” he said, in such a fond, caring tone it almost gave Jisung couldn’t figure out wether it was meant as a insult or compliment. Hyunjin grabbed him by the hair again, tugging it up and leaning down so they were eye to eye. “On the bed, on your back. And strip.” Jisung stuck up a shaky middle finger, before Hyunjin let him go again and stood up, shaking his head. As he walked over to his dresser he heard Jisung shuffling around on the bed, laughing softly. He ducked down to reach into the drawer and fish out the little bottle of lube he’d bought for his free time.

When he turned back to head over to the bed, he was very pleasantly surprised. Jisung was tugging his thumb and chewing his lip, laying flat with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“God, you’re such a fucking whore,” hyunjin spat, licking his lips. “You should be tied up,” he murmured, just loud enough to make Jisung shudder. 

“Kinky fucking asshole,” Sung murmured.

Hyunjin knelt on the end of the bed, dripping some of the lube onto his first three fingers and slicking them up. He pushed Jisung’s thigh away with his other hand, holding it tightly, before tracing a lubed finger around his rim, earning a breathy moan. 

Jisung shook his head. “Don’t be a bitch, hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pushing his finger in down to the knuckle and basking in Jisung’s throaty groan. 

“I can take another already, I’m not that weak,” he spat. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. 

“Damn, okay,” he mumbled, edging the second finger in all the way. Jisung’s back arched off the bed and very quickly he started grinding back on Hyunjin’s fingers. 

“You fucking slut,” hyunjin said wonderingly. Jisung just giggled. Hyunjin began to scissor his fingers, stretching the other slowly so it wouldn’t hurt too much. When he began to edge in the third, he leaned down to lick up Jisung’s little cock, the younger shivering at the sensation of the tongue piercing. 

“H-hurts,” Jisung whimpered. 

“Oh, so now it hurts,” hyunjin laughed, causing a pout from the other. Still though, he stopped moving entirely, waiting for Jisung’s approval. He let his other thumb trace Jisung’s thigh softly, the other breathing heavily. 

“Okay,” he whispered, moving his hips just a bit. Hyunjin pushed them in further, slowly. 

“Stop,” Jisung panted, hand tangling in Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin curled his fingers just slightly, knowing if he got them just a little bit deeper, he’d hit the jackpot. 

Jisung gasped and arched his back. “Shit! Shit, t-there, again,” he moaned. Hyunjin took the opportunity to push his fingers just a little deeper - to the knuckle - and hit it again, making Jisung gasp prettily. “Could you- ah fuck- could you put more lube?” 

Hyunjin scoffed, picking up the bottle of lube and popping it open to drip a fairly generous amount onto his fingers and thrusting then in again. The sounds were absolutely sinful, Jisung’s high moans accompanied by a lovely squelching. “Mm, like it messy don’t you?” 

Jisung, clapping a hand over his mouth, choked out a muffled whimper and nodded. “Fuck me, please.”

Hyunjin thought for a second, worrying that Jisung might not be prepped enough, but reasoned that the bitch probably likes pain like that anyways and removed his fingers slowly. He tugged his sweatpants down to his knees then did the same with his boxers, before squirting more lube into his hand and running it over his dick. Jisung, watching intently, cracked a small smile and huffed a soft moan. 

He wrapped his legs around hyunjin’s waist and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

When hyunjin leaned forward and began to push in slowly, the excited smile melted away. In its place was a dopey, almost stoned grin. Jisung wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s broad shoulders, grabbing at the fabric of the shirt, squeezing hard. As Hyunjin bottomed out, Jisung started to feel weaker and weaker. 

“God it f-feels so f-fucking full,” he panted, breathing heavy breaths. 

“Mhm?” Hyunjin grunted, looking down between their bodies, his forehead resting on Jisung’s shoulder as he finally sunk all the way in. 

He heard Jisung’s laboured breathing right beside his ear, then a pained whimper. “Haah, Jinnie it burns, fuck it hurts.” When he felt Hyunjin move to pull out, he used his legs to try and pull him back in. “Don’t.” 

Hyunjin didn’t. 

“It’s so good,” Jisung breathed. It took all of Hyunjin’s willpower to stay still as long as he did, biting his lip raw and whimpering into Jisung’s shoulder, but it was so much more than worth it; Jisung breathed a barely-intelligible “go”, and God, oh fuck. 

It was good. 

Hyunjin slid out, then slammed back in, Jisung choking out a moan and tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s torso. “Fu-uck,” he huffed, hot tears filling his eyes. “It’s fucking- ah, good, Jin. Go fucking faster, go faster!” 

Hyunjin huffed into Jisung’s neck, still not trusting his voice, and snapped his hips up again, the bed creaking and hitting the wall audibly. Jisung’s grip weakened, and he felt his legs quiver around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin began to set a quick pace, slow enough that they both felt each thrust all the way through their bodies, but fast enough that Jisung’s huffed moans were short and high pitched. 

“Can you- can you-“ he growled, a low and desperate sound, and squeezed hyunjin again. “Can you put your hand around m-my neck?” 

Hyunjin sat up, tearing himself away from Jisung and slowing his pace down to unbearably slow, rolling thrusts. 

Hyunjin laughed. “Whatever you say, princess.” Lightly, he trailed his fingers up the rapper’s supple skin, then across his collarbones and around his neck. He felt Jisung’s breathing hitch and speed up, and tightened his grip ever so slightly, just around the sides of Jisung’s neck. He felt a hand grab at his wrist but not pulling it away, just holding it there in a vice grip. 

Jisung was a sight to behold as he neared edge: he could barely keep his eyes open and they rolled back with every slow thrust; rolling down his cheek was a trail of drool; his cheeks dusted a bright pink from the heat. 

“So pretty,” Hyunjin huffed, barely realizing in his clouded brain that he had said it. When Jisung’s lips twitched into his signature cocky smile, that’s when Hyunjin realized his mistake. “Oh fuck you.” 

“Yeah,” Jisung challenged, his voice coming out more wrecked and desperate than he wanted it to, but he couldn’t be bothered to keep up his dignity; he was falling apart. “H- Jinnie, Im gonna fucking-“ 

Hyunjin tightened his hand just a little bit more, daring Jisung to do it, pussy, and Jisung obliged obediently, letting a needy moan roll off his tongue before biting back the rest of it as he came apart under Hyunjin. The sight alone would have Hyunjin’s legs trembling even alone in his bed not even three nights later. But what really brought him to his end was both of Jisung’s hands around his wrist, holding his choke hold there around Jisung’s neck. 

With a broken whine, Hyunjin’s hips stuttered to a stop and he felt himself reach his own climax, felt it rack through him in ripples. The dizzying fog that clouded his mind lifted slowly to the sight of himself buried inside his band member and he blinked in shock. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, sorry.” 

“For what, Jesus fucking Christ,” Jisung murmured, his hands finally letting go of Hyunjin’s forearm and running through his hair. 

“Fuck, uh, fuck,” hyunjin muttered, starting to pull out slowly. Jisung shoved his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the pathetic moan that couldn’t be contained. With heavy, controlled breathing, Hyunjin pulled out completely and sat back. 

“You’re not gonna be able to dance, you can’t dance now, and you have to-“ 

“Well according to you I couldn’t dance in the first place,” Jisung huffed. 

“Jisung, I just fucking nutted inside you,” he growled. 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jisung shifted his body up against the headboard of the bed. 

“Should I...” hyunjin avoided eye contact as best he could. “Um... carry you to the shower?” 

Jisung grinned slowly. “Aw, look at you, being nice to me.” 

“Fuck you, never mind,” Hyunjin scoffed, standing up. 

“No!” Jisung reached out for him, a feeble attempt but the idea was there. Sheepishly, he picked at his fingernail. “Can you carry me to the shower?” 

“So you do need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m plugging my twt @prettyhyuckkie bc I rlly need attention pls


End file.
